This invention relates to a key holder having two parts which may be latched together and which may releasably interconnect several key rings or key chain loops each holding a plurality of keys having holes through which the loops or rings extend.
Because of the diverse uses usually found for a multiplicity of conventional keys often carried by one person or used at one location such as an office or business site, it is often desirable to collect or carry such keys assembled in a group, but divided into subgroups which may be individually separated from .the group for a variety of reasons, such as to temporarily separate into two or more groups keys for auto ignition, auto trunk, residential or business access, post office box or other common applications.